Closed Doors and Open Windows
by JRFx2
Summary: So it’s summer before 7th year and Ron is worried because Hermione stopped writing. What’s wrong with her and why didn’t she show up at the Burrow when she was supposed to come visit?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SORRY! I had to re-post because for some reason it was all underlined I have to do this for a couple chapters.**

It was summer and Ron couldn't wait for his two best friends to join him at the Burrow. He still had one week to go much to his disliking. He hated it when Harry was subjected to spending his summers with the muggle gits he was forced to call family. They were always rude and hateful and Harry didn't deserve that not after what happened to Sirius and then Dumbledore, he needed to be with people who loved him no one should be alone when they are grieving especially when they blamed themselves. He wondered if Harry was okay but he knew his best mate was strong and could handle anything the world through at him especially since he had friends like, Hermione.

"Hermione." Ron said softly as he laid on his bed thinking about their last few years at Hogwarts. They were going to go back one more time and finish off their schooling and probably end up fighting… Voldemort. Ron even shuddered just thinking the name. He then took a deep breath. "…Voldemort." he whispered. He had been working at saying the name out loud. He didn't want to be the only one of his friends who wasn't able to say it. Harry had said it since he found out who it was and what he had done. And Hermione had said it since second year. Ron could almost hear her saying, "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Ron smiled at the thought of her. He had been thinking about Hermione a lot lately, and by lately he means the last 3 years.

Ron couldn't seem to get his beautiful, brilliant, bushy haired, know-it-all friend out of his head. He hadn't told anyone his feeling towards Hermione not even Harry and he never planned on telling anyone, especially Hermione. Their friendship was far to important to him, though he may never have told her that, he would rather just be in love with her and still be her friend than be expelled from her life altogether. He wasn't only excited to get Harry out of the Dursley's he was absolutely chopping at the bit to see Hermione. At first he thought it was just a phase, he thought since they had gotten a bit older that it was just his hormones, but then he realized he's never felt the same way towards any other girl. Not even Lavender Brown who he had been seeing for quite a bit of time last year. Lavender however held nothing to Hermione. Ron new that if he couldn't get rid of these feeling his heart was going to break. He had always cared about Hermione ever since he almost got her killed by the Troll in first year. Then in second when the foul git Malfoy called her a 'mudblood' it was just instinct to make him pay for what he had said about her, even if it backfired. But the first real time he felt a simmer of a less than platonic friendship was when they entered the Hospital Wing and saw her lying on the bed…petrified. He could only think _why her? She's done nothing wrong, We need her…I need her._ Third year was filled with rows and anger but then fourth year. The year Ron really knew he loved her the year he felt his heart stop. When Hermione had said she already a date to the Yule Ball he believed her to be lying but when she walked into the Great Hall with non other than Viktor Krum, Ron thought his heart was going to shatter. He still hadn't admitted to himself that he liked Hermione let alone 'loved' her but as soon as he saw her and how beautiful she looked he knew but he also knew he had lost his chance.

"Ron?" came a voice and a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" he said sitting up. His little and only sister Ginny walked into the room.

"Mum wanted me to come tell you supper is ready." She said happily and sat on the edge of Ron's bed. Ginny was a Weasley through and through from her red hair to her brave and confident personality. Ron often times questioned why he didn't seem to be like his brothers and sister when it came to confidence and bravery. After all he was to afraid to tell the girl he loved that he loved her.

"Okay thanks, Gin." He said but he didn't move towards the door.

"Okay. What's bothering you?" she asked scooting farther up on the bed.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Sure sure. But really Ron. I know something's bothering you, just tell me." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

Ron didn't reply.

Ginny really did know Ron very well. They were the closest in age and they always seemed to get along well, until boys started noticing Ginny and she started to notice them. Ginny was even dating Harry now but this was alright cause Ron knew Harry cared for her. But Ginny did have a knack for being able to tell when Ron was upset.

"Is it because Hermione stopped writing?" She asked knowing the answer before he gave it.

"I don't know what I did!?" He said shaking his head and laying back down.

"I don't think it was something 'you' did." Ginny said. "She won't return my letters either. Maybe she's out of town." Ginny added trying to be comforting.

"I don't think so, plus she always writes even when she was in Bulgaria with…Krum." Ron replied unhappily.

"Yeah. Well, she hasn't written saying that she's not coming so I'm sure we'll see her next week." Ginny said with a small smile "And Harry will be here and that will make you feel better, won't it?"

"Yeah. Thanks Gin." I said with a slight smile.

"Anytime big brother. Now come on before Mum gets angry." Ginny said grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is short and not a lot of action takes place but the next one is when it all really begins!! Thanks for reading! Review if you see fit. - Jess

1 Week later.

Harry woke up happy as can be he was going to the Burrow today and he couldn't wait to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry loves his visits to the Burrow. Being with the people he considered family. Ron was his best mate and they always had great times playing Quidditch and chess as well as hanging around with the other Weasley boys. Then there was Ginny. His girlfriend who he missed horribly. They had grown so close over the years and he couldn't believe he didn't see how much he cared about her before last year. This was going to be his first visit to the Burrow with Ginny as his girlfriend and he was extremely excited. He was a bit worried however about Hermione. She hadn't returned any of his letters in over 3 weeks and Ron and Ginny said the same thing. They all still expected her to come to the Burrow so they just tried to not think to much about it. They were going to stay at the burrow for the last 2 weeks before school started.

Harry had packed the night before and was finally ready to leave the Dursley's for good, he looked around the small bedroom he had stayed in for the last 6 years and didn't feel a one hint of sadness in leaving it forever. He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and headed down the stairs. He reached the front door and left his luggage and headed to the sitting room. Where the Dursleys were sitting having tea which is what they did every day after lunch.

"Well. I'm going now." Harry said looking at the three of them.

"Good. Go on then." Uncle Vernon's fat face showed no sign of sadness and neither did his Aunt or Cousin.

"Bye." Harry said turning and leaving he didn't think they deserved a _good_bye. With that Harry grabbed his luggage and apperated to the out skirts of the Burrow. He walked up the path and was ecstatic when he saw the Burrow come into view. He smiled widely and headed to the front door. He didn't bother knocking knowing that would just get him a stern lecture from Mrs. Weasley he could just see her standing there with her hands on her hips shaking her head at him _"Harry what do you think your doing knocking on the door of your own home?"_ She'd say before giving him a bone crushing hug. Harry walked in the door and saw there was no one in the sitting room.

"Hello!?" He called setting his things down. He heard something drop in the kitchen before the door flew open and Ginny was suddenly in his arms. He almost fell over with the force of her tiny body hitting his. He held her tightly. When they finally parted she smiled at him.

"Why, hello." She said excitedly.

"Hello." he said kissing her softly on the lips. "I missed you." he added when they parted.

"I missed you, too." she said standing on he tip-toes to kiss him again.

"Alright. That's enough." Ron interrupted happily.

"Hey Ron!" Harry said giving him a small hug.

"Hello mate!" Ron replied

"Come on we're having lunch." Ginny said taking Harry's hand and pulling him into the kitchen. When they entered Harry saw Fred, George, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table. When they saw Harry they all stood.

"Hello, Harry!" The twins said together.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said taking him into a huge hug.

"Nice to see you, Harry." Mr. Weasley said shaking Harry's hand after his enthusiastic wife released him.

"Nice to see you too, Sir." Harry said happily. "How is everyone!"

"Oh, we are wonderful, dear! Take a seat and have a spot of lunch." Mrs. Weasley said conjuring him up a plate.

"Thanks." He said happily taking a seat in between Ron and Ginny. He look around the table. "So Hermione hasn't arrived yet?" He asked.

"No. Not yet." Ron said trying to mask his disappointment.

"I'm sure she will though!" Ginny said encouragingly.

"Oh, yeah definitely." Harry said trying to get Ron to perk up. He knew his best friend had a major crush on Hermione even though he had never come right out and said it but it was very obvious. Everyone knew, except Hermione of course. The rest of the day was spent talking and play games such as Chess and Exploding Snap overall they stuck close to home awaiting Hermione's arrival but as of 11:30 that night she hadn't shown up and she hadn't owled. They all figured that maybe she just didn't get a chance to come that day and she'd come tomorrow. So they said their goodnights and headed to their rooms. The twins had left that evening saying they'd come by later to see Hermione but had to get back to the shop. Harry laid in bed thinking about how it was quite unlike Hermione it was to not show up or write but he fell asleep all the same, thoughts of Ginny swimming in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, I had to re-post.

Chapter: 3

Ron woke the next morning to his mother.

"RON! GET UP IT'S ALREADY AFTER NOON!" She said angrily and left the room. Ron dressed and headed down stairs. He entered the kitchen were the family was about to eat lunch. Perfect timing he thought rubbing his eyes.

"Nice of you to join the living mate!" Harry said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Ron said sitting next to him and starting to eat.

"So Hermione still isn't here?" Ron asked in disbelief. They all just shook their heads and then as if on cue a owl flew trough the window and landed in between Harry and Ron. It was owl they didn't recognize. Ron took the letter it was addressed to both him and Harry. Harry leaned over to read it along with Ron.

_Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, _

_I would like to advise you to floo over to Ms. Granger's house as soon as utterly possible! You're friend is in great need of you at the moment. Please go right away. See you all soon._

_Professor McGonagall. _

Ron and Harry look at each other with questioning looks before they jumped up from the table completely forgetting about their food.

"WAIT!" Mrs. Weasley hollered as they sprinted towards the door. They two boys stopped. "What did that letter say?" she asked. Ginny picked up the letter and read it quickly her eyes growing wide.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ginny asked franticly. Mrs. Weasley grabbed the letter out of her only daughter's hand and Mr. Weasley read along over her shoulder. Their heads shot up and looked at the boys.

"GO, GO, GO!" Mrs. Weasley said shooing them. The boys ran to the fireplace and Ron grabbed a hand full of flu powder and tossed it in the flames.

"Let's go together!" Harry said and they both entered the flames "THE GRANGER'S" He shouted and they went swooping through the green flames.

They stepped out into Hermione's sitting room. There was no one in sight.

"HERMIONE!?" Ron hollered as they headed farther into the house.

"Hello?" A woman said walking in the door she stopped when she saw them. "Can I help you?" the woman asked her eyes were sad and rimmed red.

"Hmm. We're friends of Hermione is she here?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes. She's in her room but she isn't taking any visitor's." The woman said her eyes filling with tears.

"May I ask what's happed?" Harry asked. Ron couldn't say anything.

The woman covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry. But since the accident Hermione hasn't said a word and she won't come out of her room." The woman said through sobs.

"What accident?" Ron finally piped in.

"The… car accident… happened… 3 weeks… ago… P-Poor… Hermione…she's… heartbroken…her parents…didn't…make it." The woman said in between sobs. Ron and Harry just stared at the woman not knowing what to do.

"Merlin." Ron whispered.

"We're terribly sorry Ma'am." Harry said hanging his head. Ron nodded.

"Yes it was devastating." The woman replied wiping away tears. "I'm Hermione's Aunt Jane by the way. You must be Ron and Harry." She said pulling herself together.

"Yes ma'am." Ron replied quietly.

"Well… I've heard a lot about you. I am one of the few people in our family who know Hermione is a witch. I'm her father's sister." She said quietly tears coming to her eyes.

"Is it alright if we at least try and talk to Hermione?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"Yes. You can try but she may not reply. She is still very shook up as you can imagine." She said stepping away from the door.

"Thank you." The boys said in unison.

"Oh. I should warn you she is still pretty beat up and she is still in some pain." Hermione's Aunt added.

"YOU MEAN SHE WAS IN THE CAR WHEN IT HAPPENED?!" Ron asked horrified. Harry could only just stare.

The woman nodded tears running down her face again. "She was in the back seat and they were going to party and it was night and the roads were curvy and a car merged into their lane coming the opposite direction causing them to swerve and run off the road and flip a few times the car landed upside down. Her mother died on impact and her father on route to the hospital." The woman was sobbing again. "I'm sorry excuse me" she said and left the room. Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Should we go up?" Harry asked with a frightened look on his face.

"Yeah. We have to go see her." Ron said taking the initiative and heading for the stairs that led to Hermione's room. They reached her door and Ron knocked lightly. There was no answer. Harry knocked a little louder but still no answer. Harry looked at Ron who nodded. They opened the door a sliver.

"Hermione? It's Ron and Harry. Can we come in?" Ron asked as calmly as possible. No answer.

"Hermione?" Harry asked pushing the door open a little more. It was all dark except for the sun that shined through the window. But their was still no answer so Harry just opened the door all the way.

There sitting on her bed leaning against the head bored was Hermione. Her arms were wrapped around her knees which were pulled up against her like she was trying to become as small as possible. Her face was covered in small cuts except for one large one that was right above her left eyebrow that one was huge. Her legs were bare and Ron could see that she had bruises and small cuts on her knees. She sat staring off in space her eyes were glossed over as if she were under the Imperius Curse she didn't even look over or move when Harry flipped on the light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N: So it's short but I like it. I hope you enjoy it as well. Review if you can.

Why did this have to happen to her Harry thought angrily. She doesn't deserve this no one does. Harry was on the edge of tears and he saw the same went for Ron. Harry walked into the room a little more. Ron followed.

"Hermione. I'm so sorry." Harry said trying to keep back the tears. Hermione turned her head and looked at the him more like she looked through him, but she turned back and kept staring off at nothing. Ron walked onto the other side of the bed and sat on the edge while Harry did the same on his side. "I really don't know what to say." Harry continued. "You must be crushed." Harry looked at Ron not really knowing what to say next and saw one tear roll down Ron's face as he stared at Hermione. Harry turned away, not wanting Ron to know he saw, he look around the room. On the desk by the window was a huge pile of unopened letters he figured where from them. The trio just sat there not saying anything for quite some time. At one point they heard the phone ring. But that was awhile ago. Then Harry realized that they should probably owl Ron's house to let them know what happened.

"Ron your family is probably very worried." Harry said quietly. Ron seemed to have snapped back into his body when he heard Harry speak.

"Yeah. I should owl them or something." He said not taking his eyes off Hermione. "What should I say?" He asked.

"I don't know." Harry said softly.

"Excuse me." came a voice from the door. Harry turned to see Hermione's Aunt Jane standing there. "Can I speak to one of you for a moment?" She asked quietly. Harry nodded and stood he followed Jane out into the Hallway.

"Yes?" Harry asked when they stopped.

"I wanted to ask you a favor." She said quietly.

"Anything!" Harry said quickly.

"You see. We already had the funeral and all but I still have to do quite a few more arrangements for the family." She said and Harry nodded. "Well I am aware that Hermione was supposed to go visit you and Ron at his home and I was wondering if that was still possible. You see I don't really want Hermione to be alone but I have to return to work and I don't work here in London and I don't want to move Hermione to a place she is not used to and I'm under the impression that she finds the…Burrow a second home. So if she could go there it would be fabulous. I know it is a huge burden but I just don't know what else to do." Jane had said this all very quickly and was growing more upset with every sentence.

"I'm sure that that would be fine but I will have to check with Ron and he has to check with his parents." Harry replied. "Mrs. Weasley I'm sure would be completely fine with the idea of Hermione come but we will have to inform her of what happened."

"Yes. I know. I have already written the school which is how I suppose you found out." Jane said

"Oh, yes Professor McGonagall wrote to me and Ron this morning she said Hermione needed us." Harry said.

"Oh she does! She really does!" Jane said looking towards where Hermione's room. Harry took a deep breath.

"Well I'll go check with Ron and he can maybe floo his parents so you can speak to them." Jane nodded and Harry walked back to Hermione's room.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright once again it's short sorry. I still have more, lots more. Enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Ron listened as Harry told him all that Hermione's Aunt had said.

"Of course you can come stay with us." Ron replied staring at Hermione intently. "I'll go floo them right now." Ron said getting up but much to Ron and Harry's surprise Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him back down on the bed. Ron was completely shocked he hadn't expected that to happen, he hadn't expected Hermione to move at all.

"Hermione?" Ron asked looking at her. Her eyes were now looking at him. Not just staring off, but really looking at him, a small tear rolled down her cheek. "P-Please… d-don't… g-go." She said hoarsely tears now streaming down her face.

"Okay. I won't go anywhere." He said softly. "But do you want to come home with me?" Hermione nodded and unwrapping her arms from her legs and hugging Ron tightly to her. Ron couldn't comprehend what was happening. He softly wrapped his arms around her not wanting to hurt her. She sobbed in his shoulder as she crawled up into his lap. Ron just held her and let her cry in his arms. She gripped his jumper tightly in her fists as if afraid he was going to slip away from her.

"Hermione?" Ron heard Harry say. She turned to look at him but didn't let go of Ron. "Hermione we have to flu Mrs. Weasley. Would you like me to go do it?" He asked softly. She nodded. "I'm going to have to tell them what happened is that all right?" Harry asked and she nodded again "Okay. I'll be right back." he said hopping up and leaving the room.

Ron still held Hermione in his arms.

"Ron?" She said after a minute.

"Yeah?" He replied rubbing soft circles on her back soothingly.

"Th-Thank you." She said looking up at him.

"For what?" he asked surprised.

"For coming and for letting me go back with you." She said leaning her head against his chest while she still gripped his jumper.

"Hermione, I wasn't going to let you be alone. And neither was Harry." He said kissing the top of her head softly. He wanted to tell her he loved her that she meant everything to him. He wanted to thank god that she was still alive but he also hated him for letting this happen to someone as wonderful as Hermione.

"Ron. I'm tired, I haven't slept in so long." She whispered.

"Sleep now. Come on." he said moving her off his lap.

"No! Please. Stay with me?" She pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere, 'Mione. But you have to get some sleep." He said sitting back down beside her. She pulled on him so his back was against the head bored and she could lay her head on his chest.

"Is this okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah it's fine." He whispered pulling the blankets up around her. He had on arm rubbing her back and she had taken his other hand in hers. When her breathing finally became rhythmic and he believed her to be asleep he kissed the top of her head and whispered "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron." she whispered to Ron's complete and utter amazement. Then she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry, I had to re-post

Chapter:6

Harry had told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley what had happened and asked if Hermione could come to stay at the burrow.

"Of course she can!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed.

"Thank you." Jane said from behind Harry.

"Not at all! It's no trouble." Mr. Weasley replied.

"Mr. Weasley how do you think we should travel?" Harry asked not knowing whether or not Hermione was steady enough for floo.

"Well. I suggest side along apparition with one of you." Mr. Weasley said after a moment.

"Okay. Thank you sir. We will be there soon but I don't know exactly when." He replied.

"Okay, Harry. Wait Harry, where's Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked quickly.

"He's upstairs with Hermione. She asked him not to go so I offered to call."

"SHE'S TALKING?" Jane asked loudly.

"Yes Ma'am." Harry said to Jane. Jane closed her eyes and gave a small smile to no one in particular.

"Okay. Well you all be careful with Hermione. And make sure she has all she needs for school. I don't think she'll return to the house before then." Mrs. Weasley said sadly.

"Alright. Goodbye." Harry said and pulled his head out of the flames.

"Thank you, Harry." Jane said as he stood.

"It's no problem, really. We all really love Hermione." He replied.

"She seems to love you all as well especially your friend Ron. She's quite fond of him." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. Well I'm positive the feelings are mutual." Harry said looking in the direction of Hermione's room. "Well. I'd better go tell them the plan." Harry said heading towards the stairs.

When he entered the room he saw Hermione asleep laying on Ron. He couldn't help but notice that it looked completely natural like it was meant to be like that all along. Ron gave him a small smile.

"What did they say?" He whispered not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty beside him.

"They said it was completely fine. Your dad said side along apparition would probably be best to get home." Harry whispered. "How's she doing?"

"She's exhausted. I don't think she's slept for a few days." Ron replied giving her a worried look.

"Yeah. Well. Should we pack her stuff for her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I guess." Ron said quietly trying to get up without waking Hermione but she stirred.

"No mate just stay put. I'll do it." Harry said pulling out his wand. He looked around for her trunk and found it under her bed. He pulled it out quietly. He opened it to see it was completely organized with all her school stuff. All he had to do was pack her clothes and such. He didn't really know what to bring. "What clothes do I bring?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't know, mate." Ron replied apologetically. But just then Hermione had started to stir she winced then moaned. Ron didn't know what to do he looked at Harry and Harry just looked back. Harry couldn't help but think of all the nightmares he has had and how horrible they were, he felt awful for her. Hermione had just calmed down and Harry was about to say something but then Hermione let out a horrible scream and sat straight up in bed, tears streaming down her face. She looked around the room and saw Harry starring at her and then she felt Ron put his hand on her back. She turned to him.

"Ron." She sobbed and buried her face in his chest. Harry walked over to the bed sat down. He reached out and touched her head she turned and looked at him and hugged him. She sobbed harder and harder till there were no more tears to cry. "I'm sorry." she said and sat up wiping her eyes.

"Don't apologize, Hermione." Harry said kissing the top of her head. "Are you ready to get going?" He asked quietly and she nodded.

"We need to pack your clothes 'Mione." Ron said as Harry stood.

"Okay." she said pulling the blankets off of her she stood and when she did Harry could see the deep contusions that ran across her calves and feet. Harry looked at Ron who looked horrified. Hermione went to take a step but swayed. Ron stood up to steady her.

"Sit down 'Mione you just tell us what you want packed." Ron said sitting her down on the bed again.

"I really don't care." She replied. "My shirts are in the closet on the right, my bottoms on the left and my…" She trailed off.

"It's okay, we'll get your Aunt." Ron said softly realizing why she had stopped.

"Thanks." she said quietly.

"Ms. Granger?" Harry called from the door way. Jane came up the stairs and entered the room.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Could you please help us with the packing?" Ron asked politely.

"Oh. Yes of course." She replied catching on.

Hermione was all packed in the next 15 minutes. She still needed to get dressed so the boys were about to leave the room but Hermione stopped them.

"Please stay!" Hermione pleaded.

"Okay." They both replied and turned around so Jane could help Hermione change.

"Alright she's done." Jane said quickly. "I'll be right back." then left the room.

Hermione was looking around the room. "Is that everything 'Mione?" Ron asked. Hermione looked across the room at her desk, they had already packed her unread letters.

"Could one of you get that picture and put it in the bottom of my trunk." Hermione asked her voice shaking.

"This one?" Harry asked pointing at one of the framed pictures on her desk. She nodded.

Harry noticed it was a picture of her parents. It was just a normal muggle photo so it wasn't moving around like wizard photos do but it was a lovely picture just the same. He took it and put it in the trunk like she asked and as he closed the lid Jane reentered holding three little tubes.

"Hermione these are those medicines the doctor sent over." Jane said quietly. "This one." she said holding up a little white tube of cream "Is for the cuts on your face. This is for the ones on your legs" she said holding up a blue tube. "And this is the most important one, okay." She said holding up the little red tube. "It's for the ones on your stomach. You have to use this one twice a day don't forget." Jane said looking at Hermione worriedly.

"Okay. I won't." Hermione replied quietly.

Jane handed the tubes of cream to Harry who put them in the trunk.

"Umm. What is so the importance of the stomach cream?" Harry asked wanting to make sure he knew all that needed to be done.

"That's were they are the worst." Hermione said softly. She then showed her stomach to the people in the room. She had deep vertical gashes all across her stomach they looked as if they had had the glue like stitches to close them up but it was easy to see that that was were she had the most damage done, physically that is.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped. Harry just stared at them, they must have been so painful.

"Yeah." She said as she covered her stomach with her top. "There from pulling myself out of the car window." She said her voice breaking. Ron went up to her and took her hand.

"Come on 'Mione it's time to go." He said softly she nodded and then turned to her Aunt.

"Aunt Jane!" She cried and her Aunt hugged her gently also crying. "Thanks for everything and I'm so sorry for being a zombie before." she said sobbing.

"Don't even think on it, Hermione. I love you honey and write me occasionally." Jane replied kissing Hermione's temple

"I will. I love you too. Bye." She said and released her Aunt.

"Okay. Thanks for everything boys." Jane said to them both.

"No problem." they both replied. Harry turned to Ron.

"Okay I'll take the luggage and Crookshanks you take Hermione, alright?" Harry said quickly.

"Yep." Ron said taking Hermione around the waist carefully. They all said one more goodbye to Jane then turned on the spot and disapparated to the burrow.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Once again I had to re-post

Chapter 7:

When they arrived at the outskirts of the burrow, since they can't actually apparate directly to the burrow, Hermione swayed in Ron's arms.

"Mione?" Ron asked anxiously.

"I'm okay, just really weak." she replied.

"Here." Ron picked her up carefully cradling her in his arms she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." She said softly

"Anytime." Ron replied. "Harry?" Ron asked looking around.

"Right here." He said from behind him.

"You got everything alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, lets go." Harry said levitating Hermione's trunk in the air and holding Crookshanks' carrier in his other hand. They made there way towards the burrow.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm to heavy for you to carry the whole way." she said softly.

"No your not. You hardly weigh a thing." Ron said kissing her head.

"Ron?" she said again.

"Mhmm?"

"I meant what I said earlier." she whispered.

"About what 'Mione?" Ron asked confused.

"That I love you." she said tightening her grip around his neck. Ron was flying. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had waited so long for her to say that and now that she had it was even better than he had imagined.

"I love you too, 'Mione." Ron replied quietly. Then he looked over at Harry who had a small smile on his face but was staring at the ground while they walked, pretending not to of heard.

They could see the Burrow now and they eventually reached the door Harry opened it and walked in Ginny was right there in the sitting room. She had red rimmed eyes but she was no longer crying until she saw Ron carrying Hermione into the room. Ron saw his sister and her hands shot up to her mouth in shock at the site of the broken Hermione in his arms. Tears were flowing down her face. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered then and Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes that spilled over at the site of Hermione as well.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed. The twins must have heard that because they came rushing in the room. They both just stared wide eyed at Hermione.

"Come on boys bring her in." Mr. Weasley said quickly ushering them inside. Ron watched his family as he walked across the sitting room and placed Hermione gently on the sofa. She didn't let him go however.

"Please? Just hold me?" She begged quietly tears in her eyes.

"Of course, love." Ron said sitting on the couch and she did her best to crawl up in his lap but he had to help her because she was still really weak from the trip. He finally had her in his arms. "Better?" He whispered. She nodded.

"Oh. Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Dear."

"Thank you." was all Hermione could manage to say.

"Are you in pain?" Ron asked worried.

"A little." she said softly. Ron looked up at his mother. She nodded and rushed out of the room. Ron looked up to see Ginny sobbing silently in Harry's arms the twins were still there and they walked up to their father and both put a hand on each of his shoulders. Ron returned his gaze to Hermione she had her eyes closed but he could see tears running down her cheeks just the same.

Mrs. Weasley had returned to the room carrying a large book of magical remedies. She came and kneeled beside Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked trying to remain calm. Hermione opened her eyes. "Can I try and get rid of these cuts for you?" Hermione nodded. Ron had to move so Hermione could lay flat but when he did she whipped her head around to look at him.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving. But you do have to get healed." He said softly. Mrs. Weasley looked at her son surprised.

"O-Okay." Hermione stuttered and laid down flat on the sofa. Mrs. Weasley looked at the book once more before casting the necessary spells to heal her wounds.

"Is that all of them, Dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head and lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach. Ginny gasped and the twins' mouths dropped and Mr. Weasley shook his head in disbelief. Mrs. Weasley quickly got rid of the huge gashes and Hermione was all healed, physically at least.

"Alright Hermione that's it." Mrs. Weasley said quickly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said quietly.

Ron was so glad to see that she had no more injuries visible, but he know that it was not even close to the extent of the wounds she had suffered from the accident. He knew that the loss of her parents was a horrible thing for any 17 year old to have to endure but Hermione had always been quite close to her parents. She would write them often and loved to tell them tales of her times at Hogwarts. She had once told Ron that her parents were her best friends before she came to Hogwarts and met him and Harry. This was extra devastating to her. Harry had lost his parents when he was to young to remember them and that must be horrible he felt so grateful to have his family but then when this thought crossed his mind he automatically felt guilty.

Hermione had sat up and was now looking around the room at the many faces looking at her. Ginny was standing with Harry. Her head sitting on his shoulder. Hermione looked at her and stuck her arms out indicating for Ginny to come over. Ginny rushed over and hugged her tightly.

"Hermione I'm so, so sorry." Ginny sobbed in her ear.

"I know, Gin." Hermione replied she probably would have cried along with her if she had any tears left. Ginny pulled back and wiped at her tears quickly then stepped back to stand by Harry. And very suddenly Hermione was bombarded by four arms encircling around her on both sides. The twins had moved so fast Ron almost didn't know what they were doing. They were hugging her small body tightly and kissing both sides of her head over and over. She let out a small laugh but it didn't sound right to her like it wasn't really her laugh. Fred and George both gave her one more big smooch before letting her go. Then is was Mrs. Weasley's turn she hugged Hermione in one of her bone crushing hugs. Mr. Weasley came forward and pulled his wife off of her. He gave Hermione a small apologetic smile. She nodded at him once.

Then she turned and looked at Ron who was perched on the arm of the chair watching this all take place. He stuck his hand out and she took it then he came and sat beside her she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Ron could tell she was exhausted.

"Come on Hermione. I'll take you up for a nap." He said softly.

"Okay." She whispered.

"I'll be down in a minute." Ron told his mother who looked like she had a million questions. Ron led Hermione up the stairs but she was very tired so when they got to the top of the first flight he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. He was about to go into Ginny's room but she stopped him.

"No. Can I sleep in your room? For now at least?" She asked quickly

"Sure." He replied and took her up to his room. Ron walked in and laid her on his bed. She took off her shoes and pulled her hair out of the pony tail she was wearing. Her crazy bushy hair flowed around her head in a huge mess, but Ron thought she was beautiful. She laid her head on the pillow and Ron pulled the blankets up around her. He kissed her cheek and turned to leave.

"Ron?" She said quickly.

"Yeah?" He asked kneeling beside the bed.

"I love you." She said and reached out and pulled his face to her and softly kissed his lips. "I just have to say it now. I've waited too long and I wouldn't be able to live if something happened and I never got to tell you." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I know the feeling Hermione. I love you too." He said softly and kissed her again very delicately. "Now sleep." He said a little more sternly.

"Okay." And with that she rolled over and fell asleep instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another re-post**

Chapter:8

Harry was sitting in the kitchen with the Weasley's, no one was saying anything. Mrs. Weasley was cooking as usual. Harry wondered if it calmed her to do so? Harry watched Ron enter the kitchen and noticed that he looked tired. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ron into a huge hug when he walked to the table.

"Mum! I can't breath." Ron stuttered and Mrs. Weasley eventually released him.

"Now." Mrs. Weasley began "Tell us everything you two know."

Ron sat down at the table and they spent over an hour telling them about everything that had happened that day.

"Jane said that she hadn't talked since they told her about her parents that was 3 weeks ago." Ron said shaking his head in disbelief.

"What got her talking?" Ginny asked quickly.

"We did. Or Ron did rather." Harry replied still a little surprised. The rest of the Weasley's just looked at Ron but he didn't say a word his ears did start to grow very red.

"I'm never going to get the image of those gashes on her stomach out of my head." Harry said more to himself than anyone else.

"They were quite awful." Mrs. Weasley said sadly.

"She got them pulling herself out of the window of the car." Harry replied.

"NO!" Ginny said covering her mouth.

Ron and Harry just nodded.

"That's horrible!" Fred and George said together.

"Poor girl." Mr. Weasley said quietly.

"I don't think she's been sleeping." Ron told them "She fell asleep for about a half hour at her house but she woke up from a nightmare. And I don't think she's been eating either. When I was carrying her in I could feel almost every bone." Ron said shaking his head.

"Well…we'll have to try and fix her up. Mrs. Weasley said returning to her cooking.

"We should take her luggage up to Ginny's room." Ron said standing

"No, we don't want to wake her." Harry replied.

"Oh, she's in my room. She didn't want to be in Ginny's room for some reason." Ron replied.

"Okay lets go."

The boys put Hermione's stuff in Ginny's room and then returned to the kitchen.

"Should you write to Jane and tell her how Hermione's doing. She'll probably feel better knowing that Hermione's injuries are gone." Ginny said as the boys sat down.

"That's a good idea, Gin." Ron said as he grabbed a quill and parchment out of a drawer. He sent the letter out and no longer than 5 minutes after he sat back down, they heard a horrible blood curdling scream from upstairs. Ron didn't think he had ever moved so fast in his entire life. He threw open the door to his room and saw Hermione shaking from fear and from the strength of the sobs that were ripping from her. Harry watched as Ron rushed to her side and pulled her up into his arms.

"It's…all…my…fault!" she sobbed. The rest of the family had joined them in the room.

"No Hermione it's not!" Ron said rocking her.

"Yes…it…is!" she cried.

"No!"

"I'm…a…witch…but…I…didn't…" She was sobbing to hard to finish.

"No! Hermione it's not your fault. Trust me, love." He said as she buried her face in his chest.

"I…didn't…stop…it! I…just…sat…there!" She cried harder shaking violently. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were crying now as well. The twins, Harry and Ron all had tears in their eyes threatening to spill over. It seemed that Mr. Weasley was the only one who was keeping it together.

"Hermione!" Ron said taking her face in his hands and looking at her intensely "THIS WAS NOT YOUR FAULT! It's that bloody idiot's fault who was going round the curves to fast, it's the person who built the roads, fault, it's the cars, fault! It's definitely not YOUR FAULT!" Harry watched as a couple tears spilled out of Ron's eyes. "Please don't blame yourself!"

"Ron! I keep seeing it over and over! It replays every time I sleep! What am I going to do?" she sobbed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You've just got to give it time. But blaming yourself isn't going to help at all." He said smoothing her hair in the back while she cried on his shoulder. She eventually cried herself out.

"I'm sorry." She said embarrassed when she saw that everyone was in the room with her.

"Don't be sorry, Dear." Mrs. Weasley said quickly. Hermione nodded.

"Come on everyone why don't we go down for some supper." Mr. Weasley said ushering them out of the room leaving Ron and Hermione.

"We'll be right down." Ron told his father. "Do you feel a little better now?" Ron asked after everyone left. Hermione nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry I screamed at you." she said quietly wiping at her face with a handkerchief.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it by now." He said with a small smile.

"Yeah. I guess you are." She said smiling slightly back.

"Come on lets go get you some food." Ron said standing.

"Wait!" She said motioning for him to come back to her.

"What?" He asked sitting down again.

She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back lightly. But then she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her hands in his hair and she made the kiss more passionate. They kissed for a little longer before she pulled back and looked at him sweetly.

"I love you." He said staring into her huge brown eyes.

"I love you too. She said kissing him one more time.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I know it's mushy and a little out of character, but what can I say? Sorry for all the grammar and spelling errors, my sister is slacking in her editing duties. Thanks for reading! - Jess **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So once again I'm very sorry for the delay in updating. My sister is supposed to edit my stories for me but she apparently(….HAS NO TIME…hello I have projects of my own to do and School work. So I'm booked especially lately we doing a huge project in history which I still am working on… you need to breathe sister- from Jennifer) …likes to interrupt! How rude! So this isn't really all that edited bare with me. So here's the next chapter.**

**P.S. Here's the last re-post**

Chapter 9:

Ron and Hermione walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"'Mione?" Ron asked

"Yes?"

"When is the last time you ate something?" He asked worried about how thin she was.

"I really don't know." She replied truthfully.

"Okay well then it's time to change that." He said pulling her towards the kitchen.

Ron sat beside Hermione and Harry. Hermione was quiet and she hung her head. Ron could tell that she was embarrassed about the dream and the upset she had caused. Ron took Hermione's hand under the table she looked over at him and gave him a small sad smile. Mrs. Weasley place a large plate of food in front of Hermione and one in front of Ron. Ron watched as Hermione ate her food slowly. Ron ate along side her but he was still watchful. He could tell that it took some effort for Hermione to eat her supper but she was so thin and he knew that it was unhealthy for her to be tired and hungry.

They finished up their dinner after a little while and headed towards the sitting room.

"Ron?" Hermione asked quietly after everyone was out of the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He asked anxiously.

"D-Do you think we could go for a walk?" She asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Of course, love." He replied holding her to him. "Let me just tell them we're going." she nodded. Ron entered the sitting room.

"Umm… We are going to go for a little walk." Ron told his family.

"Okay, Dear be careful." Mrs. Weasley replied looking at her youngest son curiously.

Ron nodded and headed back to the kitchen quickly. He didn't like to leave Hermione alone for long. When he entered the kitchen Hermione came right up to him. He took her hand and they headed out the back door towards the pond. They walked along in silence for quite some time. When they reached the pond Hermione stopped and just stared off over the water. Ron didn't know what to say or what to do so he just stood there holding her hand letting her think.

"Ron? What am I going to do?" She asked tears in her eyes. She was still looking out over the water when she spoke. Ron walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't know 'Mione." He replied quietly. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him recklessly close.

"It was horrible!" She cried on his shoulder.

"I know, love. I know." He whispered holding on to her tightly.

"We flipped and flipped." she sobbed. "We've faced so much but this…this…is the worst." Ron just held her. "It was such a disaster! The car… upside down…window's shattered…my mum…dead!" She was shaking violently. "I called to them but they said nothing! I…I… I pulled myself out of the back window. The glass was everywhere! I… I… could have done something but I was in shock. My mum's eyes were closed but there was so much blood. I heard someone screaming to me. A man at the top of the road. He was telling us help was on the way! But it was too late my mum was gone. My father wasn't moving at first but he eventually woke up. He called for me! Then turned his head and saw… my mum! He screamed at her to wake up! But of course she didn't. I rushed back to the car not feeling any of my injuries. I tried to help my father get out of the car but he passed out again! Help was finally there and they pulled my father from the car. They carried him up to the ambulance and took him away from me! As another medic rushed me up to the other ambulance! He yelled back to another medic and said that he should take care of my mum. The other medic just called back that she was already gone. I knew it already but I couldn't help but hope I was wrong!" Hermione was sobbing even harder. "I was rushed to the hospital just to make sure my injuries weren't life threatening! When we reached the hospital they worked on me quickly. I was finally left in a room with a nurse she wouldn't tell me what happened to my father. Eventually the doctor entered and said he was really sorry but my father didn't make it! I didn't say anything. The doctor came back later to check on me he said I was really lucky! LUCKY?! LUCKY RON!? I LOST BOTH MY PARENTS! HOW IS THAT LUCKY!?" She screamed dropping to the ground. Ron followed her and just held her. As she sobbed. "Ron?! They're gone I have no one left!" she cried.

"You have me, Hermione! And Harry and Ginny! You're not alone in this!" Ron said holding her closer to him.

"Please don't leave me Ron!? Please!?" She pleaded gripping his jumper tightly.

"I won't, love! I promise!" He said kissing her hair he now had tears gushing down his own cheeks.

Hermione just sobbed in his arms till eventually she cried herself into a deep sleep. It was summer but there was a light breeze and he could feel that Hermione's skin was growing cold. Ron picked her up in his arms she seemed to know what he was doing and wrapped her small arms around his neck. Ron carried her sleeping body back to the burrow. As he entered the kitchen Harry and Ginny were about to walk out. Probably going to find them. They took in the site of Hermione's body in his arms and looked at him worried.

"She's sleeping." he whispered. Harry nodded.

"Well lets get her up to my room." Ginny said softly. Ron carried Hermione up the stairs and placed her in the bed in Ginny's room that had been there for Hermione since 4th year when she first came to the burrow to visit. Hermione was fast asleep when Ron removed her shoes and pulled the blanket up to her shoulder's. The three of them left Hermione to sleep. They went down to the sitting room.

"What happened?" Harry asked as they sat down. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had retired to bed and the twins went back to their flat.

"She told me all about it." Ron said running his hands through his hair trying to remain calm.

"She did?" Harry asked in disbelief. Ron nodded and then proceeded to tell Harry and Ginny all that Hermione had told him.

"Did you tell her we were here for her?!" Ginny asked through tears when he had finished.

"Yeah I told her that we were there for her and that she wasn't in this alone." Ron said.

"Okay well I think we should head up to bed now." Harry said as he stood.

"Alright. Ginny be very quiet when you go in. I really don't want her to wake I have a feeling she isn't going to sleep through the whole night as it is." Ron said worried.

"I will. Wait! What do I do if she wakes up?" Ginny asked with a very anxious look on her face.

"Just comfort her, Gin. You'll know what to do." Ron replied encouragingly. Ginny nodded and walked to her room and disappeared into it.

Harry and Ron entered Ron's room.

"You okay Ron?" Harry asked him worried.

"Not really." Ron said changing into his old Chuddley Cannon's T- shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms that showed his ankles.

"She'll be okay, mate. It just takes time." Harry said encouragingly.

"Yeah I know it's just so hard to watch her go through this." Ron replied laying down on his bed.

"I know, mate." Harry said climbing into his own bed. "But your doing a great job."

"Thanks. I'm just so worried. I've never seen her so crushed. I think this is the straw that broke her back. I think everything we've all gone through together has finally caught up with her." Ron said sadly.

"I think your right but she loves you and you love her. You can be there for her. To help her." Harry said supportively.

"Yeah. I'll be there for her…Always." Ron said rolling over and eventually they both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Short but sweet. I figured I should show some Harry compassion and a bit of his relationship with Ginny. Hope you like it! -Jess**

Chapter 10:

Harry woke the next morning and all the memories of what happened yesterday came rushing back into his head. He felt so bad for Hermione. He had lost his parents when he was only a baby. He didn't know what was worse never knowing your parents or getting close to them and just have them taken away. Both sides had their ups and downs. On one side if you were never knew your parents you may never get a chance to feel the love they would have felt for you. But you would also never have to suffer with the memories of how close you were. But then in the case of Hermione, she had gotten a chance to really know her parents for 17 years but then she also had to face the fact that she would never really get a chance to see them again. Harry didn't think anyone should have to go through either of the two scenarios.

Harry sat up and placed his glasses on his face and looked over at the window and much to his surprise Hermione was sitting there. Her head was laying on her knees which were pulled up against her body.

"Hermione?" Harry asked worried. She looked up surprised.

"Sorry! I couldn't sleep…didn't want to wake you." she said getting up quickly.

"No! It's okay you can stay." Harry said getting up as well. "Do you want me to wake Ron?"

"No. Let him sleep. I don't want to bother him." She said looking at his sleeping figure.

"I don't think it will bother him." Harry said with a small smile. "How long have you been here?"

"Umm…a while. I woke up from…a nightmare and didn't want to wake anyone so I figured I'd wait." She said fiddling with her hair.

"Hermione. We're all here for you, we don't want you to be alone. So don't feel bad. You can wake us anytime, really." He said hugging her.

"Thanks Harry." she replied hugging him back.

"Anytime." He said softly. "Now you know you want Ron so why don't you go wake him." He said giving her a small smile.

"Okay. Thanks again." She said stepping away from him and walking up to Ron's bed and she looked down at him. His hair was all crazy and he was only half covered by the blanket. He was on his stomach and Hermione reached out and poked his shoulder. Normally it would have taken a dozen shakes and yells to wake him but as soon as Hermione said his name in almost a whisper his eyes flew open. He looked at Hermione and sat up.

"'Mione, you okay?" He asked taking her hand.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Come here." He said and she came and sat on the bed. Ron pulled the blankets up over them both. "Did you have another dream?" He asked wrapping his arms around her. She nodded and closed her eyes as if remembering.

"She's been in here for a while she didn't want to wake us so she just sat there." Harry said pointing at the window seat.

"'Mione. You could have woken us. We really don't mind." He said and she looked at him with gratefully sad eyes.

"Okay. I think I'll go take a shower." Hermione said quietly and went to get up but Ron didn't let her.

"Hermione, what is it?" He asked knowing that she was in distress.

"Nothing. I'm just tired but I can't really sleep." She said and hung her head.

"Come here, love." Ron said and laid her head down on his pillow. "You don't have to sleep but at least rest." He said as he made a move to get up.

"No! Please! I need you." She said quickly.

"Okay. I'll stay, love." He said moving her hair away from her face and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Harry felt that this was a private moment so he motioned to Ron that he was going to go. Ron nodded and laid his head down next to Hermione's. Harry closed the door behind him. He decided to go check on Ginny. Harry walked to her door and knocked lightly. He heard Ginny stir inside then gasp, then a moment later she flung the door open.

"Where is she?" she asked quickly.

"She's with Ron. Don't worry." He said softly he could see the relief flood her face.

"Oh, good. I didn't hear her wake up or else I would have…" She said anxious.

"I know Gin. She didn't wake us either." He said cutting her off and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm just so worried about her. I know she's always been strong but this isn't the same, you know." She said resting her head on his chest.

"I know, but she's working through it." He said rubbing her back.

When she pulled back she was a bit pink in the face. Harry looked at her and then realized what she was embarrassed about. She was in really short pink shorts with a tiny tank top that showed a bit of her stomach. Her hair was everywhere and she didn't have any make up on. She crossed her arms over her chest uncomfortably.

"Good Morning." Harry said with a smirk and kissed her lightly.

"Morning." she said unwrapping her arms and pulling him into another kiss.

"We'd better head down for breakfast." Harry said after a few more kisses.

"Okay but I think I'll get dressed first." She said blushing.

"If you must." Harry joked with a smile she grimaced at him and closed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, here are the next chapter. I'm missing some chapters and I don't know where they went. I think my computer ate them. It does that sometimes. Anyway, I'll try and update again soon. Sorry for the errors. Thanks for reading. -Jess**

Chapter 11:

Ron was laying with Hermione who was close to sleep. She then fluttered her eyes open and shook her head slightly. Ron figured she was seeing it happen again and hugged her closer to him.

"I need to take a shower and get dressed." Hermione said sitting up.

"Okay." He said doing the same. "Come down stairs for breakfast when you're ready."

"Alright." And with that she rose and left the room.

Ron got up and dressed and headed down the stairs. He entered the kitchen and found Harry, Ginny and his mother already there.

"Morning." He said when he entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Dear. How is she?" His mother asked worried.

"Not to good. She's in the shower." He said sinking into a chair across from Ginny. They ate breakfast Ron was waiting for Hermione to enter but when she didn't for a while he got worried.

"I'm going to go check on her." He said getting up. He walked up the stairs and was about to knock on Ginny's door when he heard sobbing from within. He knew Hermione was in pain but he didn't know what to do for her. He knocked lightly.

"C-Come in." He heard Hermione stutter. He opened the door and found Hermione sitting in front of her truck with a pile of letters next to her. "I- I - I got head girl." Hermione sobbed. "And I can't even tell them."

Ron came and sat next to her. She was holding her Head Girl badge in her hand tightly in her other hand was a letter from McGonagall that was dated 2 weeks ago. Ron put his hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles. In all that had happened he hadn't told her that he was head boy.

"I know it's hard Hermione but you know they are very proud of you." He said quietly.

"I don't think I can handle being head girl." she sobbed leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Sure you can Mione. And I'll be right there to help you." He said stroking her hair.

"You mean…" She stuttered.

"Yup. I'm head boy. We can do this together." He said with a small smile.

"Oh Ron!" She said throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you so much." She said pulling back and looking at him.

"I love you too, Mione." He said wiping at her tears. She leaned in and kissed him almost roughly. He kissed her back just as passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair and held him close to her. He had his arms around waist holding her tightly. When they parted she leaned her forehead on his.

"I don't know what I would do without you." She whispered looking into his blue eyes with love and fear and grief and yet he saw a small spot of contentment.

"If I can help it, you'll never have to know." He said kissing her lightly. "Are you ready to eat?" he asked he was still really worried about her.

"If you come with me." She said softly.

"Always." he said taking her tiny hand in his.

A/N: Alright, that was that. Next chapter we get a change of scenery, but I realized a made a HUGE plot mistake and I'm actually really embarrassed that I didn't realize it before. Well, I guess I was just too obsessed in writing to notice. Thanks for reading. Hope you like it all so far. - Jess


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay here we go with chapter 12. This puts an end to my pre written chapters unless I find the ones that seem to be missing. Sorry, if it takes a while to update after this. Hope you enjoy what you do have. -Jess**

Chapter 12:

The day had come to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione had made quite a bit of progress. She was sleeping through the night now and she had been eating regularly and was finally getting back to her normal weight. She was still very sad she would smile but she wouldn't really laugh very often. She stayed with Ron most of the time but she was still really glad Harry and the other Wesley's were there as well. Fred and George stopped by often and Bill and Charlie had actually come by a short visit. Hermione was getting along quite nicely considering. She still cried but she did it less and less as time progressed. On the day they were all to go to Diagon Alley she decided she really would rather stick behind. When Ron said he would stay with her she tried to tell him no but he wouldn't have it. He asked if the other's would get what he needed and they agreed and him and Hermione stayed home. They didn't do much. They walked around the pond and talked of Hogwarts and other things that may come in the new school year. But now the summer was over and it was time to return to school.

The Weasley's along with Harry and Hermione were at King's Cross station boarding the train.

"Alright, Dears. Have a great year and I'll see you all at Christmas." Mrs. Weasley said hugging each of them tightly.

"Goodbye Mrs. Weasley and thanks for have me." Hermione said with a smile.

"It was nothing." She replied hugging her once again.

The other's said their goodbyes and boarded the train. Ron held Hermione's hand tightly. She was very nervous about returning to school and he knew it. Harry and Ginny had said a quick goodbye before heading off to find a compartment, while Ron and Hermione went to the Prefect compartment to brief the prefects on their jobs. Hermione did her job but Ron could see that she was having trouble. They finished up and went to find Ginny and Harry. They entered the compartment and saw that Neville and Luna were also in there with them.

"Hey you two!" Neville said happily. "Last year at Hogwarts are you excited?"

"Hey Neville." Ron said giving him a smile. "Yeah. We are pretty happy."

Hermione smiled politely. "How were your summers?" she asked them both.

"Oh! It was marvelous! Daddy and I went looking for the ………… again and it was absolutely amazing!" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Sounds lovely." Hermione said quietly.

"Gran and I spent the summer fixing up the house, so it was dull." Neville said with a shrug "How about you?"

Hermione looked nervous she didn't know what to say. Ron squeezed her hand slightly.

"OH MY!" Luna said excitedly "You two are a couple now?" She had noticed their hands now.

"Oh. Yeah." Hermione said smiling at Ron and at the change in topic.

"That's great!" Neville said happily. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." they said in unison.

The rest of the trip was spent talking about different things like how Ron and Hermione were Head Boy and Head Girl. They talked of Quidditch and school and of who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. When they finally reached the school. Hermione was pleased that she didn't have to tell them about her parents. It wasn't that she didn't want anyone to know she just didn't really want to tell them it was hard to talk about it.

They all got off the train and headed to where the carriages were that would take them to the castle. When they reached them Hermione gasped and brought her hands up to her mouth. Ron looked at her anxiously but all she could really do was stare. Right in front of her was a the ugliest black horse with wings then she realized it wasn't a hoarse, it was a Thestral. She knew that you can only see them if you had seen death. Harry could see them since Cedric was killed in fourth year and even Luna could see them. But Hermione hadn't seen one since right now. The only thing that went through her head was that it meant she had actually watched her mother die. It couldn't have been her father because he died in the ambulance. She had tears in her eyes and Ron placed his arm around her waist.

"'Mione?" He asked softly while the others stared at her.

"Ron! I can see it." She said tears running down her face.

"What Hermione? What can you see?" he asked worried but Harry had caught on.

"The Thestral, Ron. She can see the Thestral." Harry said quietly.

**A/N: Okay, so this is a debatable part. Some people that I have discussed this with say that you see the Thestral if you have seen a dead body. Others say that you only see it if you watch someone die. Now, the second one is what I went with it fits better. It would be interesting see if anyone has any different ideas of how it works. Well, sorry if you don't agree with me. Hope you liked it anyway. -Jess**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's the very short chapter 13. Sorry it's not great.**

Hermione had been doing so well. She was trying so hard not to be sad. Or at least show she was sad. She didn't want to be a burden on Ron or Harry. She loved Ron so much and she didn't want him to be worried about her. Then there was Harry. Harry had been through enough without having to deal with her issues. But then she had to see the thestral. She was shaking and crying. Ron immediately came to her.

"Oh, Hermione." Ron said hugging her.

"I didn't know!" she whispered. "I thought she was already…gone."

"I know, love. Come on" He said pulling her away from where they were standing and they all got in the carriage. Neville and Luna just watched Hermione cry as they headed towards the castle. She finally pulled herself together.

"I'm sorry about that." She told Neville and Luna.

"It's okay, Hermione." they said but she could see the questions in their eyes. She took a deep breath before starting.

"You see. My parents passed away this summer in a car crash." she said trying to stay calm.

"Oh. I'm so sorry!" Neville said and Luna nodded.

"Thanks." she said leaning her head on Ron's shoulder.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the castle they all went to the Great Hall. Hermione wasn't very hungry. She couldn't get the image of the Thestral out of her head. They all sat at the Gryffindor table. Seamus and Dean were talking to Harry and Ginny excitedly. Neville was a bit quiet and Hermione was completely silent.

"Hermione?" Dean called again.

"Oh, I'm sorry what?" she asked she hadn't realized that they were talking to her.

"We just wanted to tell you congratulations on getting Head Girl." Seamus said looking at her curiously.

"Oh. Thank you." she said quickly.

After the feast Professor McGonagall stood to make her speech. She was now Head Mistress and she said the same old speech Dumbledore always did. About the Forbidden Forest being forbidden and all the things like that.

"I would also like to introduce this years Head Girl and Head Boy." She said looking at Hermione with a sympathetic smile. "Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." The whole of Gryffindor erupted into cheers and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were also clapping but Slytherin was completely quiet. When they quieted down. Professor McGonagall told first year to follow their house Prefects to their common rooms and for everyone to get a goods nights rest and that they would see them all in classes.

**A/N: Short but I had to get something up. I know I'm horrible at updating. I do however hope you enjoyed it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone, so I thought I posted this WAY back in January but I guess I didn't. I had a lot on my mind. I was trying to get this chapter written and up before I left for D.C. but I guess I forgot to post it. Well, anyway. This chapter is short and really out of character. I hope you enjoy it just the same.**

CHAPTER 14

The trio filed out of the Great Hall with all the other students. Hermione held tight to Ron's hand she walked towards the staircase leading to the Gryffindor Tower. As Hermione was about to step on the first stair she heard the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"Well, Granger looks like you've got yourself a boyfriend. Now that mines not here for you to steal,"

"What?" Hermione asked whipping around completely flabbergasted. **(Ha I love that word)**

"You heard me. Now that Draco is gone you've moved on to the first guy who'll take you. We all know you've always wanted Draco," Pansy spat.

"What? You're kidding me, right?" Hermione scoffed. "Your slimy boyfriend is nothing but a coward,"

"He is not! Don't deny it Granger. You've always wanted him. He could hardly shake you off," Pansy replied angrily.

"Oh, please! Everyone knows I hated him. He was nothing but unpleasant to me! All he ever did was call me a mudblood!" Hermione shrieked.

"Well, you are a mudblood! You have no place in the magical world! Neither do your good for nothing muggle parents!" Pansy yelled.

Hermione looked as if she'd been slapped. Ron and Harry who had both been watching the whole thing wide eyed raced up to Hermione and hugged her. Neville who had also been watching walked up to Pansy with a furious expression on his face.

"Pansy, go away. No one likes you here. Not even Malfoy cared enough to tell you where he was going," Neville said sternly enough to be rather frightening.

Pansy just stared her eyes wide her mouth hung open in shock.

"What's goin' on out 'er?" a loud voice asked coming from the Great Hall.

All the students scurried away until just the Harry and Ron were left comforting a sobbing Hermione. Hagrid appeared out of the doorway.

"Nothing Hagrid," Harry said rubbing Hermione's arm.

"Oh, Hermione. How ya doin'" Hagrid said walking up to her.

"I-I'm okay," Hermione said shakily.

"Come here," Hagrid said and he squatted down in front of her and opened his arms for a hug. Hermione jumped at him and hugged him tightly. Still holding the sobbing Hermione Hagrid stood and held her while she cried into his very large shoulder.

"I hate Pansy," Hermione sobbed.

"Don't we hate all Slytherins?" Hagrid asked. Hermione chuckled.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Okay, I know that I haven't updated in forever but I've been busy. I have finished all of my school plays (I had a lead in two so it really cut into my time) I have a serious case of senioritis and I had to catch up on some homework. Plus I have tons of planning to do before graduation. I apologize for the late updates. I'm not going to promise to update sooner because it might not happen and I don't want to lie. Well, on with the chapter cause no one reads the author's note anyway.**_

_**Chapter 15:**_

Hermione had been doing incredibly well over the last month. She had been attending all of her classes and doing her homework. Ron was really surprised at how quick of a turn around she had made. She was acting as if nothing had happened. Ron would have believed she was getting over the whole experience if Lavender and Pavarti hadn't told him that Hermione cried herself to sleep every night. He knew she was putting on a brave face but he didn't understand why. Especially around him, she didn't have to pretend with him.

As the trio entered Defense against the Dark Arts that afternoon they expected it to be another boring day with Professor Bridger. However, the professor started the class differently.

"Okay class, we are going to start with some more difficult spells today," He droned on in his boring monotone voice. "We are going to perform the _Remborror _spell,"

Ron saw Hermione visibly tense at the mention of the spell.

"You all should have done the reading last night so let's get to it,"

Ron of course did not do the reading, last night he and Harry spent a little extra time on their brooms instead, so he had no idea what the _Remborror_ spell was.

"Ms. Granger can you and Mr. Weasley please demonstrate?" the professor asked. Hermione looked hesitant at first but she then got a determined look on her face and walked to the center of the room. Ron followed not sure what to do. "Now Ms. Granger, concentrate and speak clearly.

Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Ron before she flicked her wand and said the spell.

Ron was instantly whipping through the air. He felt as if he was using a port key but when he finally stopped he saw he was no longer in their classroom and Hermione no longer held her wand.

No this was a different Hermione; this Hermione was smiling at her parents as they drove along a road at night. Hermione was smiling happily; it had been so long since he had seen that smile on her face. Ron was so caught up in watching her he was completely blinded by the two bright lights that shown through the car. The car jerked to the right flying off the side of the highway through the railing and flipping through the air. Ron heard Hermione scream but before he could even think, he was once again being pulled through the air. He landed again, this time he was on his feet. He instantly knew where he was. He was standing right by Hermione's demolished car. The glass was everywhere, the car was crushed and Hermione was trying to climb out of the wreckage.

Once Hermione was out of the car Ron was able to get a good look at her. Her blue skirt was ripped so was the white blouse which was now drenched in blood. Ron was dragged out of his thoughts by a scream from Hermione's father. As Hermione rushed to the drivers side door Ron was ripped out of the vision and was now in a hospital room. He saw Hermione sitting on a bed with a nurse by her side as she sobbed.

"No, no, no! They can't be gone. Please they can't be gone!" Hermione was sobbing harder and harder. Ron wanted so badly to comfort her but he was whisked away again till he landed back in the classroom.

Hermione was staring at Ron with tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione…" Ron whispered but before he could finish his sentence Hermione ran. Ron didn't hesitate but a second before he too was out the door; chasing Hermione through the corridor. "Hermione WAIT!" Ron called after her.

She didn't wait or slowdown at all. So Ron ran as fast as his long legs would carry him he finally caught up with her. He stopped her running and took her in his arms.

"Hermione stop running," Ron said as he clutched her.

"No Ron let go. Please let go," Hermione pleaded as she squirmed free of his hug. As soon as Ron had stopped holding her Hermione started to collapse. Ron caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hermione? Hermione?!" Ron yelled to his unconscious girlfriend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the classroom:

Harry and the other classmates were looking around at each other shocked and confused.

"Mr. Bridger, what exactly is the _Remborror_ spell?" Harry asked the stunned teacher.

"It is a powerful spell which causes the person it is cast upon to see the worst experience of the caster," Mr. Bridger replied still looking out the door. Harry hung his head no wonder Hermione had run. "Mr. Potter do you know what may have happened just then?"

"Well, I thought the teachers were already aware of this but Hermione was involved in a car accident over the summer that killed both her parents," Harry said shaking his head in defeat.

"Oh, my. I was not aware of that Mr. Potter or else I never would have had her participate," Mr. Bridger said looking at Harry sadly.

"Mr. Bridger, does the caster relive the memory also?" Harry asked fearful of the answer.

"Yes Mr. Potter I'm afraid they do," the professor stated grimly.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Alright, here's another update for you. I hope you enjoy it. It's out of character but I wanted it this way. Thanks for reading.**

**P.S. The lines represent a passing of time. **

Ron burst through the hospital wing doors carrying Hermione in his arms.

"Madame Pomfrey! Help!" Ron hollered as he set Hermione on a bed.

"Oh Dear, What happened?" The medical witch asked as she rushed over to the edge of the bed.

"We are doing the _Remborror_ spell in Defense against the Dark Arts," Ron said frantically. "Please help her!"

"Calm down Mr. Weasley. She is fine; there is always one person who faints during that spell. It drains the person of all their energy. Ms. Granger just needs to rest. Now please, just let her sleep," Madame Pomfrey stated as she pushed Ron out of the room.

"Please can't I just stay with her? I'll be quiet I promise," Ron pleaded.

"I'm afraid that is not possible Mr. Weasley. You may return after classes and during visiting hours," she replied and shoved him out the door and shut it.

Ron sighed heavily and walked back towards his Defense against the Dark Arts class to grab his bag.

_______________________________________________________________

Hermione woke up with a start. She looked around trying to focus in on where she was. It didn't take long for her to figure out where she was. She had been there enough times to know it anywhere. All her memories came crashing in on her in an instant. The spell, running, Ron and then nothing. She started to get up out of the bed but was stopped by a voice.

"Ms. Granger, you were not asleep long. You should rest for a bit longer," Madame Pomfrey said as she walked over to Hermione's bed.

"No, I feel fine now. It was just the spell, it took all my energy. I'm alright now, really," Hermione said getting out of the bed.

"Really, Ms. Granger, I think it best if you stay here and…"

"I'm fine I promise. I'm just going to go,"

"Alright, but I do not want you returning to your classes today," the witch said disapprovingly.

"Okay, thank you Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said and left the wing quickly.

Hermione wandered through the corridors until she was out in the grounds. She walked around for a long time. She kept her tears under control until they over powered her and she had to let them flow. She stopped under a tree and sat as she cried.

______________________________________________________________________

Ron and Harry were headed towards the hospital wing as soon as their charms class had ended. As they entered the room and pulled back the curtain but the bed Hermione had been in a mere three hours ago.

"Where is she?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Ron asked heading towards the medical witch's office.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Hermione but she's gone," Ron stated quickly.

"She left shortly after you did. She said she wouldn't return to her classes, so she is probably in her dormitory," Madame Pomfrey said as she wondered back into her office.

"Let's check the common room," Harry said and the boys walked towards Gryffindor tower.

______________________________________________________________________

"I'll check the grounds you check the library again," Harry said. The boys had been looking for over an hour and they still couldn't find her. Ron nodded and hurried off towards the library.

Harry had searched Hagrid's, the black lake and the forbidden forest. He was just about to give up hope when he heard the faintest sound of a cry.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he walked up to the tree and circled it.

"Harry!?" Hermione jumped up tears still in her eyes.

"Hermione, where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere!" Harry said.

"I'm sorry I just wanted some fresh air I mean it's so nice out today," Hermione said quickly a forced smile on her face.

"Hermione, stop pretending!" Harry said exasperated.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked poorly faking innocence.

"Hermione, we all know that you aren't coping with this and you should be because it's just going to hurt you in the long run," Harry stated.

"Harry, it's not that simple," Hermione replied getting a little agitated.

"I think I know it's not that simple!" Harry said angrily. "But you have friends who care about you. And Ron. Ron is so in love with you, you're all he ever thinks about! So let us help you," Harry yelled

"Harry you don't get it! I'm only pretending for you! Because it's not fair to you for me to act like this!" Hermione shrieked more tears flowing down her cheeks. "You don't think I know how much you all care about me. You don't think I know how Ron feels cause all I can ever think about is what I'm doing to him. And you Harry. I know everything you've gone through and you are so strong. But we aren't all as strong as you!"

Harry stood stunned as Hermione put her face in her hands and wept.

"You're right Hermione. Not everyone is as strong as me, because they don't have people like you and Ron to lean on. But you do Hermione. Why don't you let us support you for once? We won't let you fall," Harry said as he hugged her.

"Thanks Harry. I'm sorry I screamed at you," Hermione said as she wiped away her tears.

"That's alright. Now, let's go back into the castle and find Ron before he goes crazy looking for you," Harry said. So the two walked back to the Gryffindor tower to find their frantic red headed friend.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay so I was going to stop writing this but then I realized where I wanted this story to go and I decided I could finish it. So here is the last chapter. I hope you like it. **

_FINAL CHAPTER_

Ron was in the common room waiting for Harry to return. He couldn't stop freaking out. He was sitting on the couch by the fire oblivious to everyone else in the room. He was staring at the portrait hole willing it to open and reveal the bushy haired beauty he was anxiously waiting for. Ron was starting to freak out even more with each passing second. He was about to go looking again when the portrait swung open and in walked Harry. Relief washed over Ron but only for a moment for he noticed that Harry was alone. Ron got up and rushed to the boy who lived.

"What happened? Did you find her?" Ron asked frantically.

"Yes, Ron I found her. She wants to talk to you privately, she's waiting outside," Harry said with a smile. Ron didn't waste a second he was across the room and out the portrait hole before Harry could blink. Harry shook his head and smiled before walking over to Ginny and snaking his arm around her waist.

Hermione was anxiously waiting in the corridor for Ron to emerge. When he came flying out of the portrait, all she gave him a small smile, that apparently was not enough for Ron because he rushed over to her and scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. When he finally released her Hermione couldn't think of what to say.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she whispered staring intently at the floor.

"I'm so in love with you," Ron said in awe as he lifted Hermione's chin so he could see her eyes. She looked at him puzzled.

"Ron, did you hear me?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I heard you Mione and my only response is that you are the most amazing person in the entire world," Ron said simply.

"Ron I'm being serious," Hermione said furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. She didn't want Ron to be saying these things to her she didn't deserve them she wanted him to be angry for scaring him. She wanted him to yell not confess his love for her.

"I'm being completely serious Hermione. I am so in love with you that it hurts. You are the only one who can get me this riled up. You're the only one who can make life seem worth it in this bloody war. You are the strongest most beautiful witch I've ever met. You are the only one for me," Ron said as he kissed her lips softly. "And if you EVER pull another stunt like you did today, I'll be forced to lock you up with me forever," Ron stated after they broke apart. Hermione giggled and placed her head on his chest.

"I don't think that's much of a punishment,"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to be more creative," Ron said with a laugh. "Now let's go for a walk and you can tell me what happened today," Ron said taking her hand and walking down the corridor.

"It was just too much. Watching it all again and knowing you were watching too," Hermione said as they walked around the school not really paying attention to where they were going.

"I'm sorry you had to perform that spell Hermione. I can't believe Professor Bridger made you do it even knowing what happened," Ron said irritated.

"The teachers don't know, Ron," Hermione said shyly.

"What? You mean McGonagall didn't tell them?" Ron asked angrily.

"I asked her not to. Only her and Hagrid know," Hermione said. "I didn't want to be treated any differently,"

"You are one of a kind Mione," Ron said pulling her closure to him while they walked along. "Why did you run from me?"

"I figured you would want to be done with me. You know after you saw how broken I was. I thought you would want to be with someone who was able to give you all the happiness you deserve," Hermione said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Hermione Jane Granger, what am I going to do with you? You don't know what my worst memory is, do you?" Ron asked as he stopped them.

"When Fred turned your teddy into a spider?" Hermione asked confused. Ron just shook his head. Just as he did a door appeared beside them. The Room of Requirement,

Ron gave a little laugh and squeezed Hermione's hand. "Come on I'll show you,"

The two entered the room and it was pretty much empty. It had a couch and a blanket but that was about it.

"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione asked as he let go of her hand and walked to the middle of the room.

"'Mione if it's okay I'm going to do the _Remborror _spell on you so you can see my worst memory," Ron replied.

"Ron, I don't want you to have to relive it," Hermione said quickly.

"Please 'Mione, I want you to see?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and squared her shoulders ready to see what the love of her life wanted to show her,

"I love you Mione," Ron said before raising his wand and casting the spell.

Hermione was soon whipping through the air before she landed in the kitchen of the burrow. Hermione was confused it looked like a normal afternoon the Weasley's and Harry were eating lunch just like any other day. But then an owl flew through the window landing on the table in front of Ron and Harry. Hermione watched as the two read the letter before jumping up. She heard Mrs. Weasley yell at them to stop and watched as Ginny read the letter and watched as Mrs. Weasley told them to go. Hermione wondered what the letter said but before she could look she was once again whipping threw the air and she landed in her living room and saw Harry and Ron talking to her Aunt Jane. She instantly understood; it was the day Ron came to get her. The letter was telling them to get over to her house. Hermione heard her Aunt tell them the story she saw Ron's face become unbearably upset before he put on his mask of bravery again. She saw the boys go up the stairs towards her room and she followed and she saw them flip the light on in her room and she saw herself and how broken she looked. She watched as it played out in her bedroom and she certainly didn't fail to see the tear that fell down Ron's face. While Ron took hold of her waist ready to apperate to the burrow she saw how much love he had in his face and how much it pained him to see her in such bad shape. As the group disapparated she was once again flipping threw the air till she landed back in the room of requirement looking at the boy she loved.

"Now before you say anything, I just want to tell you that you are the best thing in my life and that day also holds wonderful memories for me too," Ron said while a few tears rolled down his cheeks before he wiped them away. "That's the day you told me you loved me, the day you became mine and I yours,"

"I can't tell you how much that meant to me Ronald," Hermione said while she tried to control her tears. "You coming to get me, you saved me Ron. You saved my life,"

Ron slowly started to close the gap between them. He walked towards her and took her in his arms.

"You are my world Hermione, please don't run from me again, cause my heart goes where you go," Ron whispered into her neck while he held her.

"My heart belongs to you Ron. Forever and always," Hermione replied as she led Ron to the couch. He sat down and pulled her into his lap and placed the blanket over them.

"I'm going to ask you something over the holiday that may make that more official," Ron whispered in her ear. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and her mind went into overdrive. But then she shut off her brain, because all it ever does is get her in trouble. The war is approaching and people are going to die and some already had. When her parents passed and she had thought all the doors in her life were closed, Ron had opened a window and let the light back into her life. She still had a long way to go but she was going to make it. Hermione was going to live for her parents and for herself and she was going to do it with Ron. So Hermione snuggled further into Ron's arms and said the words she knew she would never regret.

"I'm going to say yes,"

THE END!

**A/N: Okay I know that whole chapter was pure fluff but I wanted to end on a good note. I also know it is out of character but I wanted them like this. Please don't review if you don't have anything nice to say. I also wanted to say thank you to all those who kept with me even when you had to wait a long long long time for another update. **


End file.
